Frangipani Omake
by Lodonia
Summary: Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam AU modern. Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

* * *

(Masa setelah chapter 17 dan sebelum chapter 24)

Saniwa Rei menangkap Monoyoshi Sadamune, Akashi Kuniyuki dan Yamatonokami Yasusada untuk menjelaskan perihal tentang ikatan jiwa. Kashuu, Aizen, Hotarumaru, Honebami dan Namazuo beserta ketiga pedang itu berkumpul di lobby lantai tiga.

"...memerlukan kontak kulit-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya saniwa yang melihat Yasusada berusaha melepas baju Kashuu.

"Kontak kulit." jawab Yasusada kalem.

"Tangan! Putraku, tangan! Pegangan tangan cukup!" wajah saniwa memerah.

"Oh." Yasusada kembali mengancing baju Kashuu.

Honebami langsung memukul tangan Monoyoshi yang diam-diam ingin menghampiri pinggang Namazuo—yang masih serius mendengarkan penjelasan saniwa. Akashi menguap dan Hotarumaru menginjak kaki Kuniyuki agar dia tidak tidur. Aizen hanya diam namun menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan penuh percakapan.

Beginilah isi percakapan ala mata mereka.

"Kamu yang injak Kuniyuki?" tanya Aizen dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Enggaaa kok! Kan aku membangunkan Kuniyuki." Mata Hotaru dibesar-besarkan agar Aizen percaya padanya.

"Hotaru, kamu benci aku ya?" tanya Kuniyuki yang matanya memelas ke Hotarumaru.

"Enggaaa kooook, aku kan anak baik, cakep dan manis dari Rai clan...!"

Kuniyuki dan Kunitoshi terdiam sejenak berdua. Mereka pun saling memandang.

"Salah siapa Hotaru kita yang manis jadi begini?" tuduh Kuniyuki dari balik kacamatanya.

"Kamu kan manjain dia terus, pemalas." Tatapan Aizen adalah tatapan para karakter anime yang datar dan sudah tak ingin meladeni sampah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tugasmu kan yang mengurus Hotaru, kamu kan lebih tua!" Kuniyuki tersenyum.

"Kamu kan yang paling tua disini, kacamata." Kunitoshi membalasnya dengan senyum manis juga—yang menggetarkan hati si oodachi yang menonton.

"Hey, kalian berdua, kita semua bisa merasakan racun di udara. Hentikan senyuman penuh racun ini." lerai saniwa.

"...aku akan minta Taroutachi saja yang mengajari kalian. Saniwa kalian ndak mau meladeni ulah kalian lebih dari ini. Bye." Saniwa Rei memutuskan untuk meninggalkan para touken danshinya yang bermasalah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

* * *

Ookurikara tak berpikir terlalu banyak soal dia menjadi manusia. Dia lahir dan besar di Indonesia. Masa kecilnya di penuhi dengan bermain seliar-liarnya dan jajan; tak lupa sholat. Ibunya yang berdarah jepang menikah dengan ayahnya—shotgun marriage. Untunglah ayahnya-Masashi Hiromitsu sudah menabung dan siap di kala dia harus menikah dan memiliki anak. Hidup Ookurikara berubah tatkala Mitsutada 'bela-belain' mencarinya ke Indonesia.

Ookurikara kala itu hanya dua belas tahun sementara Mitsutada lebih besar sedikit darinya. Mitsutada sedang libur musim panas dan Ookurikara sendiri tengah libur panjang. Mereka berdua bertemu saat Kuri-chan tengah menangkap jangkrik sambil lari-larian di sawah. Mitsutada tak pernah membayangkan Kuri-chan dalam kaos plus celana pendek dipadu sandal jepit lari—dengan tidak keren—mengejar jangkrik lalu berteriak-teriak histeris sambil kabur karena di kejar soang.

Mitsutada langsung mengajak Kurikara mengecek beasiswa ke jepang dan meyakinkan ayah Kurikara kalau putranya bisa hidup lebih baik di Jepang daripada di Indonesia. Hiromitsu langsung setuju dan keluarga Kurikara langsung pindah ke Jepang. Ookurikara kehilangan ibunya begitu dia menginjak sekolah menengah tahun ketiga. Ayahnya juga menjaga jarak sejak ibunya meninggal.

Ookurikara menganggap sudah cukup akan 'permainan' rumah tangga dan keluarga, memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama yang dekat sekolahnya. Pertama kali dia bertemu Rei, Ookurikara mampu merasakan instingnya berteriak 'MASALAH!' seketika and ketika mata Rei bertemu matanya, Ookurikara mampu merasakan kalau seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya berteriak agar dia tak mendekati masalah besar dalam wujud gadis cilik.

"...besar! Ganteng!" kata gadis cilik itu.

Dan karena senyuman manis dan mata berbinar gadis itu, Ookurikara tidak mendengar instingnya. Siapa menyangka kalau gadis itu adalah saniwa? Terlebih lagi ketika dia bertemu Tsurumaru yang minta di hajar dalam pertemuan pertama di kehidupan ini. Si bangau jahil itu membuat Ookurikara kerap menjaga jarak dan pura-pura tidak kenal. Ookurikara akhirnya mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

Keseharian Ookurikara hanya berlatih agar dia lebih kuat dan Yamanbagiri juga setuju akan latihan terus menerus. Kebiasaan Ookurikara dan Yamanbagiri berlatih bersama terpecah begitu pedang lain datang. Apalagi Kashuu kiyomitsu. Setelah dia datang, beberapa kali kejadian-kejadian aneh terus berlanjut. Seolah roda gigi yang tadinya beku tiba-tiba berjalan karena sudah diberi pelumas.

* * *

Kashuu Kiyomitsu, dalam opini Ookurikara adalah pria pesolek. Pria pesolek yang mengundang kejadian-kejadian aneh seolah dia di anak-emaskan oleh takdir. namun Ookurikara tak membencinya. Sejak Kashuu Kiyomitsu datang, dia bisa lepas dari tugas menjaga Rei. Rei memang saniwa namun dia bukanlah saniwa yang membangunkan kekuatan Ookurikara.

Tonbokiri pernah mengatakan kalau kepemilikan pedang bisa di lepas oleh saniwa dan saniwa yang ditunjuk akan menjadi majikan mereka selanjutnya atau secara otomatis, hak kepemilikan pedang berpindah ke saniwa terdekat. Ookurikara tahu kalau saniwa yang memilikinya bukanlah Rei. Namun nasib naas menarik nyawa saniwa pemilik Ookurikara—ibunya.

Megarani Hiromitsu _nee_ Jovita adalah saniwa berkekuatan menengah, tak terlalu kuat namun tak bisa di anggap remeh. Lahirnya Ookurikara tak membuatnya kecewa maupun sedih. Wanita itu malah menganggap kalau Kurikara hanyalah satu dari sekian anak yang dia rencanakan, harus diperhatikan dan dicintai. Pertarungan saniwa melawan pasukan perubah sejarah merenggut nyawa wanita itu didepan mata Ookurikara dan wanita itu otomatis melepas hak kepemilikan Ookurikara sebelum mati.

Ookurikara didapatkan oleh pasukan Yamanbagiri dan Reijin otomatis menjadi majikan barunya. Beberapa kali Ookurikara melihat pedang lain—tantou Kiyomitsu, Naginata Mikazuki, Oodachi Kogitsunemaru, Oodachi Tsurumaru, wakizashi Yasusada, dan masih beberapa lagi—terlihat berbeda dengan yang dimiliki Reijin. Apalagi status Ookurikara saat bersama ibunya adalah tachi. Ketika haknya dipindah, Ookurikara baru sadar kalau dia menjadi uchigatana.

"Kalian semua saat bersama denganku akan kembali ke wujud asli kalian. Pedang original kalian adalah sosok yang kupakai." kata saniwa Reijin saat mereka hanya berdua dan Ookurikara menanyakan hal ini.

"Hak kepemilikan? Mungkin kapan-kapan akan kubahas dengan kalian semua." tambah saniwa.

* * *

Ookurikara mendesah melihat bulan November yang masih sedikit hangat. Dia baru pulang sekolah dan kembali ke asrama ketika dia melihat parcel dari Indonesia atas nama Kurikara Hiromitsu. Dia melihat nama pengirimnya—Alfredo Jovita—pamannya dari pihak ibu yang sangat sayang padanya, lebih dari Masashi Hiromitsu, ayahnya sendiri. Pamannya juga menulis surat untuknya, menanyakan kabar, apakah dia senang tinggal di jepang dan sebagainya.

Pamannya juga menulis kalau dia mengirim Kurikara oleh-oleh makanan ala Indonesia yang mungkin sulit didapat di jepang—durian, rempeyek kacang, salak, keripik tempe, dan sebagainya. Ookurikara menatap suratnya dengan tatapan bahagia. Pamannya memang selalu menganggapnya sebagai putra sendiri karena pamannya tidak menikah dan steril. Ookurikara ingat candaan ibunya.

"Kalau kamu boleh memilih, kamu ingin jadi anak siapa, Kuri-chan? Papa atau Om Edo?" tanya ibunya sambil setengah bercanda.

"Om Edo! Soalnya aku boleh jajan dan di peluk!" jawab Kurikara yang dulu hanya lima tahun.

Namun sekarang Kurikara bertanya-tanya kalau dirinya yang dulu sudah mengetahui kalau cepat atau lambat akan jadi begini. Dia membawa kardus besar itu ke kamarnya diam-diam, takut ketahuan para tantou maupun Rei. Gadis cilik itu sangat bisa mendeteksi makanan lebih tajam dari anjing. Mengerikan sekali bukan?

Terlambat.

Kurikara melihat gadis itu di depan kamarnya. Rei menatap Ookurikara dengan tatapan berbinar seolah menemukan harta karun.

"Durian!" teriak gadis itu.

"..." Kurikara ingat kalau bau durian yang tajam sangat wajar mengundang gadis cilik ini ke kamarnya.

"Durian!" ulang Rei.

"...Rei, dengar ya. Kalau kamu makan durian terus kamu bisa diabetes dan nanti jadi gendut."

"Biarin! Rei kan mau makan durian!" pipi gadis itu menggembung kesal.

"Hmm. Kalau kamu gendut nanti Yamanbagiri tak mau menggendong kamu lho. Kamu mesti jalan sendiri. Terus nanti engga ada yang mau memangku kamu." kata Ookurikara membujuk...tidak, menakut-nakuti gadis itu.

"...Rei mau liulian*!" protes gadis itu dengan keras. (*liulian = durian hanya saja dalam bahasa hokkien/fujian, mirip-mirip taiwanese—bukan mandarin, taiwanese)

"Kalau aku potong baru aku bagi, Rei. Lagipula sebagian kan benci bau durian." kata Kurikara.

Mata Rei membesar seolah mengingat reaksi Tsurumaru, Horikawa, Shishiou, Ishikirimaru dan Yagen yang mau muntah mencium bau durian. Mereka malah ketakutan dan benci akan bau buah yang satu itu. Rei terdiam sejenak kemudian mendongak ke atas, bertemu mata dengan Kurikara.

"Janji ya? Soalnya Rei juga mau!" kata Rei sambil menawarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah." Ookurikara menghela nafas lega sambil mengaitkan jari mereka, berjanji layaknya anak kecil.

* * *

Rabu sepertinya hari yang oke untuk makan karena para toudan lebih jarang di asrama pada hari itu. Apalagi mereka yang tak sanggup menahan aroma durian. Kashuu Kiyomitsu sedang membalik-balik majalah fashion sementara Yasusada sedang bermalas-malasan sambil menggunakan paha Kashuu sebagai pengganti bantal. Ookurikara tak menggubris mereka.

Para toudan cukup tahu etika untuk tidak mengganggu pasangan. Perkecualian untuk Rei karena gadis itu hanya anak kecil dan anak kecil tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Dilihatnya Rei dan Sayo sedang bermain rumah-rumahan. Main rumah-rumahan dengan Rei adalah permainan yang paling dibenci sebagian besar toudan. Mungkin karena mereka lebih suka menemani Rei keluar.

Sebagian besar tantou malas kalau Rei bermain rumah-rumahan. Namun tak ada yang mampu menolak. Gadis itu rindu akan kehangatan keluarga dan menyalurkannya dengan cara bermain. Ookurikara tak ingin mengganggu Rei namun Rei menangkap Kurikara dan menghampirinya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Nanti, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Ajak para tantou yang mau." kata Ookurikara sambil membelai kepala gadis itu.

Rei terlihat senang dan menarik tangan Sayo, membawa nama beberapa tantou untuk diajak makan buah berbau tajam itu.

Kashuu dan Yasusada menatap heran ketika Kurikara mengeluarkan beberapa buah yang terlihat bagai landak. Mereka dengan kompaknya bingung menatap Ookurikara.

"Apa itu, Kurikara-san?"

"Durian." Ookurikara melihat mata Okitagumi bertanya-tanya, penasaran akan buah durian.

"Apa itu durian?" tanya Yasusada.

"Buah untuk dimakan." jawab Ookurikara singkat.

"...mau coba?" tanya Kurikara.

"Mau!" jawab Kashuu dan Rei.

"...Rei?!" Yasusada bingung kenapa bocah ini mendadak muncul.

"Rei mau lulian!" kata Rei dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku potong dulu duriannya." kata Kurikara

Rei kembali bersama Sayo dan Midare. Mata mereka bertiga bagai menemukan puding rahasia seseorang di kulkas.

"Potong! Potong!" seru Rei yang menyemangati.

Ookurikara menggunakan pisau besar di dapur untuk membelah buah itu. Kurikara memotong duriannya dengan smooth layaknya ahli potong durian. Rei menanti dengan wajah tersenyum berseri-seri, menanti durian layaknya pasar obral. Mata Okitagumi membesar penuh tanda tanya melihat beberapa biji buah durian kecil-kecil setelah buah itu di belah oleh Kurikara.

"Rei makan!" kata Rei yang bersemangat untuk mencomot buah itu.

Midare dan Sayo cepat-cepat menahan tangan si gadis cilik.

"Cuci tangan dulu, sayangku." kata Midare.

"Tanganmu harus bersih sebelum mencomot durian." tambah Sayo.

Rei sepertinya ingin beralasan namun sebelum dia mengeluarkan berbagai macam alasan dari babi terbang sampai UFO menculik Tsurumaru, dia menutup mulutnya, memutuskan untuk diam dan mematuhi apa kata kedua tantou itu. Gadis itu kembali setelah tangannya bersih dan kering. Sayo dan Midare mencuci tangan mereka dan mengambil buah bagian mereka.

"Nih, Rei."

"Lulian!" Rei memakan durian itu dengan senang.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Ini." kata Ookuri.

Kashuu mencium wanginya yang menyengat. Dia mencoba menggigit sedikit. Mata merah Kashuu berbinar sehabis mencicip satu gigitan.

"Apa ini?! Enak sekali? Maniss!" kata Kashuu yang sepertinya menunjukkan gejala kecanduan durian.

"Manis ya, Kiyo-nii?" Rei menaruh biji yang sudah disisakan ke kantong plastik yang sengaja ditaruh Ookuri sebagai plastik sampah.

Saniwa, Kashuu, Sayo, Midare dan Ookuri kembali mengambil durian, memakannya dengan lahap. Sementara Yasusada menatap durian di tangannya, menatap dengan wajah bingung ke arah lima orang yang memakan durian dengan semangat.

Mata biru Yasusada berkedip beberapa kali melihat Kashuu menjilati bekas durian di jarinya. Yasusada menarik tangan Kashuu, menjilati bekas durian di jari lentik Kashuu.

"...manis. Terlalu manis." komentar Yasusada.

"...kenapa kamu tak makan porsimu?" tanya Kashuu dengan wajah tersipu.

"Aku tak terlalu suka yang terlalu manis. Makan porsiku nih." Yasusada memberikan porsinya kepada Kashuu.

"Ooi, Kuri-chan! Hm? Durian? Kuri-chan, aah..." Mitsutada membuka mulutnya, berharap kurikara menyuapi.

Ookurikara menatap Mitsutada sebentar sebelum menyuapi Mitsutada.

"Kuri-chan, baik deh!"

"Kau tak mau kemejamu kotor sih." kata Kurikara.

"Sayo, aah!" kata saniwa cilik.

"...membalaskan dendam durian, makanlah!" tambah saniwa cilik.

Sayo mengangguk dan menggigit sedikit buah itu. Mereka pun berpesta durian.

Naas nasib mereka, Yotsune-san yang pulang mengamuk menasihati mereka agar tidak makan durian kalau jendela tidak dibuka sambil menyemprot pewangi ruangan di lobby lantai lima. Minggu itu, seluruh toudan pindah ke lantai tiga untuk keperluan meeting akibat wangi durian di lantai lima.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

(Ini waktu summer sebelum sebagian korban berjatuhan)

* * *

Kedamaian asrama dipecahkan suara Mitsutada yang kesal pagi-pagi.

"Gotou Toushirou! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan pinjam gel rambutku!"

"Tapi Ichi-nii tak kasih aku beli gel rambut sendiri!"

"Mana kakakmu?! Sini aku yang bicara!"

Keributan dimulai. Argumen dilempar oleh leader dari dategumi dan awataguchi.

Argumen mengenai gel rambut.

"Kamu harusnya sadar kalau Gotou sudah usianya untuk sok centil—eh, sok genit! Boleh dong terlihat ganteng! Kamu harusnya belikan dia gel rambut!"

"Gotou masih terlalu kecil untuk gel rambut! Dan lagi gel rambut sama dengan uang keluar lagi! Untuk bulan ini saja aku harus menghemat demi aku, Gotou dan Gokotai!"

Awataguchi dan Dategumi hanya menonton tanpa mendukung. Lebih seru daripada drama di TV. Naga dategumi dan tachi awataguchi itu melempar argumen bolak-balik dengan sengit. Kashuu, Yasusada, Yamanbagiri dan Yamabushi pun datang karena mendengar drama argumen di asrama.

"Kakakaka!" tawa keras itu membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Kita sebagai kakak harus damai! Kakakakaka!"

Suara Yamabushi keras seperti biasanya namun memang dia-lah kakak dari semua kakak. Hah? Buktinya?

Akashi memilih tidur ketimbang patroli? Panggil Yamabushi.

Ichigo kelelahan mengurus seluruh adik-adiknya? Panggil Yamabushi.

Mood Kousetsu kembali down? Panggil Yamabushi.

Taroutachi sulit menghadapi adik yang mabuk? Panggil Yamabushi.

Nagasone puyeng menghadapi adik yang tsundere? Panggil Yamabushi.

Singkatnya, Yamabushi adalah kakak dari seluruh kakak yang SANGAT bisa diandalkan.

Ichigo langsung terdiam. Dia tak bisa melawan si kakak super. Mitsutada shok namun langsung memilih mundur dari argumen dengan sok keren. Yamabushi berhasil mendamaikan kedua tachi itu. Rei menatap kagum tachi yang kuliah keagamaan sekaligus bekerja paruh waktu sebagai karyawan restoran itu.

"Bushi-nii keren...!" kata Rei yang kagum.

Tapi tetap saja, Rei menjauh begitu dia mendengar suara 'kakaka' kencang dari ujung koridor asrama.

* * *

Siang itu, cuaca cukup cerah namun berawan, membuat para tantou berlari keluar untuk bermain sambil mengajak Rei. Bocah-bocah itu bermain bola dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa sengaja, bola mereka terpental jauh ke atas pohon akibat lemparan Sayo. Bola bermotif semanggi berdaun empat itu menyangkut di atas pohon cedar jepang yang benar-benar tinggi bagi mereka.

Rei yang shok menatap bola itu tahu kalau mereka tak mungkin menggapai bola. Gadis itu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya sementara para tantou berusaha menghentikan tangisan Rei. Midare dan Yagen segera mencari bantuan orang dewasa. Kashuu dan Yasusada yang awalnya hanya lewat melihat Reijin yang menangis di depan pohon sambil di kelilingi tantou. Mereka saling melirik.

"Rei, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kashuu yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hu?" Rei menatap Kashuu dan Kashuu mengambil tissu, menghapus airmata gadis cilik itu dan memberikan tissunya agar Rei menghapus ingusnya.

"Bola Rei..." gadis itu menunjuk ke atas pohon.

"Mana Yamanbagiri? Atau pun yang lain?" tanya Yasusada.

"Mencari Iwa-san! Manba-nii hari ini keluar!"

"Ah..."

Okitagumi melirik ke arah pohon yang super tinggi itu. Kashuu berkedip beberapa kali, mencari sosok bola Rei yang tergantung di atas pohon. Mata merahnya langsung menemukannya. Hey, Kashuu adalah uchigatana dengan scouting tertinggi diantara pedang uchigatana selain Nakigitsune—tentu saja matanya bisa melihat benda jauh dengan jelas.

"Kurasa aku bisa menggapainya...kalau ada yang mau membantuku memanjat!" kata Kashuu.

"Hmm." Yasusada hanya mengangguk.

"Eh? Kamu? Memanjat? Apa yang terjadi pada moto Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang 'kecantikan adalah nomor satu!'? jangan-jangan kamu palsu ya?" tanya Yasusada.

"Yasusada, mau ku hajar wajah sok manismu itu?" tanya Kashuu.

* * *

"...tentukan dengan janken saja." kata Yasusada yang kepalanya benjol.

"Engga mau! Aku maunya diatas!" protes Kashuu.

"Aku yang atas." Yasusada keras kepala.

"Aku yang atas!" balas Kashuu.

Mereka berdua terus bersikukuh sampai Yamanbagiri, Ookurikara, Ichigo Hitofuri dan beberapa kakak dari para tantou datang dan mendengar itu semua.

"Kak, mereka ngapain teriak rebutan posisi atas?" tanya Gokotai.

"Kalian kembali ke kamar ya? Kalian belum cukup umur mendengar hal ini." jawab Hitofuri dengan lembut.

Kousetsu mengajak Aizen, Hotaru dan Sayo kembali ke asrama. Midare malah mengikik sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Ichigo ke asrama. Imano hanya tersenyum manis. Dia memilih menemani Rei.

"Jan-ken-pon!" teriak Rei pada akhirnya.

Kashuu mengeluarkan gunting dan Yasusada mengeluarkan kertas.

"Ayo naik." Yasusada turun dan berjongkok menawarkan punggungnya ke Kashuu.

"Yosh..." Kashuu naik dan sekarang posisi nya adalah menduduki pundak Yasusada.

"...Kashuu, anu-mu kena leherku, rasanya engga nyaman."

"Wh-?! Hey! Aku kan yang menang! Memangnya kamu maunya apa? Anu-ku dicopot?!" tanya Kashuu dengan sarkasme.

"Kalau bisa." jawab Yasusada anteng.

"Copot punyamu sendiri!"

Kashuu berusaha menarik dan menggoyangkan batang pohon yang ada bola.

"Sedikit...lagi..." Kashuu berusaha meraih bola itu.

"Whoa!" Yasusada kehilangan keseimbangan dan Kashuu yang diatasnya ikut terjatuh.

"...Yasusadaaaaa!"

"Bukan salahku!"

Rei menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemberut.

"...Rei cari Iwa-san saja!" si kecil kemudian melihat Iwatooshi.

"Iwa-san!" gadis kecil itu senang sekali saat Iwatooshi dengan mudah berjinjit dan mengambil bola itu.

"Gyahahhah! Yasusada, Kashuu, apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?"

"Epic fail mengambilkan bolanya Rei." jawab Kashuu yang masih menduduki Yasusada.

* * *

Sore itu Yotsune ingin mengajak Rei ke salon. Gadis cilik itu terlihat semangat dan berlari ke kamar Kashuu, memintanya menyisir rambut dan mengatur baju untuk jalan-jalan. Namun itu sebelum saniwa cilik mengetahui kalau dia akan dibawa ke salon.

"Nah, ayo kita potong rambut, Rei." kata Yotsune-san.

Mata Rei membesar dan gadis cilik itu langsung kabur ke kolong tempat tidur. Yotsune-san hanya bisa mengintipi tempat tidur dengan tatapan mata mengerikan. Sayangnya, Rei sudah kebal akan tatapan seram itu.

"Rei engga mau potong rambut!" jeritnya.

Yotsune-san menghela nafas. Dia menyerah membujuk Rei; dan lagi yang bisa masuk kolong tempat tidur cuma Rei dan Sayo karena tubuh mereka kecil. Yotsune-san memutuskan mencari Sayo dan menyuruh Jirou yang lewat mengawasi Rei agar dia tidak kabur. Gadis cilik itu pandai sekali menghilang lewat kolong tempat tidur seakan kolong tempat tidur memang ada monsternya.

"Gyahahah! Rei kenapa ngambek ke kolong?" tanya Jirou.

Bagaikan kura-kura, Rei menjulurkan kepala keluar namun gadis itu langsung masuk lagi begitu dia melihat bayangan raksasa Jirou.

"Kamu kan bukan kura-kura, Rei." komentar Jirou.

"Rei maunya jadi kura-kura kalau besar!" jawab Rei mengada-ada.

"...Kenapa kura-kura?"

"Soalnya, soalnya, kura-kura cuma berendam, berenang, makan, mandi dan berjemur! Rei juga mau engga melakukan apapun sampai besar!" kata Rei.

"..." Jirou hanya bisa terdiam.

Gadis cilik ini malas atau memang akibat buruk Tsurumaru? (hampir semua toudan sepakat akan Tsurumaru memang keterlaluan jahil. Apalagi kalau dia mengajak Dategumi yang cuma bisa pasrah dan Namazuo yang selalu menjadi partner kejahilannya)

"Lalu kalau Rei jadi kura-kura, nii-san semua boleh berlindung di tempurung Rei!" tambahnya.

Jirou terdiam. Pengaruh sakenya terasa hilang padahal masih ada.

"Kamu memang anak yang baik Rei..." Jirou tersentuh akan jawaban Rei.

"Jadi kenapa Rei ngambek ke kolong?" tanya Jirou.

Anak kecil memang lebih ingin diperhatikan dan didengar sebelum mendengar. Lagipula Jirou tahu pasti kalau Rei sayang padanya dan tak bisa menolak orang yang memanjakannya.

"Rei engga mau potong rambut!" jawab Rei.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kan nanti Rei jadi cantik."

"Rei benci suara cekris-cekris! Berisik! Uong-ngugong-nguung begitu! Lagipula gunting rambut itu sakit!" ujar Rei.

Jirou terhenyak pelan. Masa ada orang yang menggunting rambut anak kecil dengan cara orang dewasa?

"Kalau aku yang potong Rei mau? Aku jamin Rei jadi cantik seratus persen! Rei mau dipotong seperti apa?" bujuk Jirou.

"...Kiyo-nii selalu cantik! Tapi Rei mau rambut panjang kayak punya Tarou-nii!"

"Hm-hm! Rei mau di potong seperti Kashuu-kun?" tanya Jirou.

Rei mengangguk. Jirou hanya diam. Otaknya cepat-cepat berputar, menemukan rambut yang cocok dengan wajah Rei meskipun tak terlalu mirip Kashuu.

"Ayo sini, aku yang gunting! Tak bunyi cekris-cekris kok!"

* * *

Yasusada menatap mini Kashuu yang duduk di lobby bersama Tsurumaru sambil membelakangi lift. Matanya membesar dan dia menahan diri untuk tak memanggilnya. Namun dia tak tahan.

"Kiyo? Kamu mengecil?" tanya Yasusada.

Mini Kiyo berbalik.

"Waa! Odoroitaka?" tanya Rei yang tersenyum manis.

"..." Yasusada menatap Tsurumaru dengan wajah setan.

Tsurumaru tersenyum dan memberikan jempol kepada mereka berdua. Yasusada mengambil bantal sofa dan melemparnya ke wajah si bangau.

Yamato-no-kami Yasusada Attack!

Mumyouken Sandanzuki ver. Bantal!

Serangan bertubi-tubi itu berhasil membuat si bangau pusing sebelum mampu membalas. Sang bangau pun KO di sofa.

"Waaa! Tsuru-nii!" Rei berusaha menolong partner-in-crime-nya sementara Yasusada yang sudah lega bertemu dengan Kiyo yang asli.

"Huwaaa! Kiyo-nii, Tsuru-nii mati!" jerit Rei.

"Huwa?! Tsurumaru-san mati?!" komentar Kiyo.

"Mana pelakunya?"

"Yasu-nii!"

Si pelaku langsung kabur dari TKP sebelum tertangkap si polisi—Kashuu yang mengejar si pelaku untuk minta maaf pada korban.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari minggu. Mitsutada, Hasebe dan Tonbokiri bertugas membeli belanjaan ke swalayan. Namun nasib memang naas. Rei memaksa ikut atau dia akan membeberkan kejahatan dua dari tiga pedang itu—cucian seseorang yang boxernya hilang dan Rei akan membenci seseorang—membuat kedua toudan itu bertekuk lutut pada gadis cilik lima tahun itu.

"Nanti Rei kasih tahu Yotsune-san!" ancaman setengah bercanda Rei super efektif.

"Maaf, kamu boleh ikut kok, Rei." Keduanya, Mitsutada dan Hasebe langsung melakukan dogeza di depan gadis itu.

Tonbokiri yang juga ikut untuk membantu hanya bisa diam menatap kedua pemuda yang bertekuk lutut oleh anak kecil.

* * *

Rei menatap coklat boks besar di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Tulisan 'kepengen' tertulis jelas di wajahnya. Gadis cilik itu menarik tangan Mitsutada dan Hasebe.

"Mau! Mau! Boleh ya? Boleh ya?" tanya Rei.

"Jangan Rei. Nanti gigimu sakit." kata Mitsutada.

"Engga boleh, Rei. Nanti kita diomeli Yotsune-san." kata Hasebe.

"Rei mau!"

"...Rei, kamu kan engga boleh makan coklat. Gigimu mau tumbuh yang baru. Nanti gigimu rontok semua."

"..." wajah Rei terlihat shok dan menahan air mata.

"...Uwaaaaahhh! Uweeenggg! Rei mau coklat! Rei mau coklat! Rei mau...coklat...! Huwaaaa! Doraemon, aku mau coklat! Doraemooooon!" tangis gadis cilik itu sambil memukul kaki Hasebe.

"?!" Mitsutada dan Hasebe shok.

'Siapa yang doraemon?' batin Hasebe.

'Pasti karena Hasebe selalu memberikan apa saja...' batin Mitsutada.

'Kenapa doraemon?' Tonbokiri bingung bagaimana menghadapi si saniwa cilik.

Tak puas karena masih tak diijinkan, Rei mengganti sasaran.

"...Pikachuuu! Belikan! Belikan!" Rei menarik celana Mitsutada.

"!" Mitsutada langsung shock karena disamakan dengan maskot yang satu itu.

Orang-orang disekitar melirik mereka. Bisik-bisik ibu gosip pun dimulai.

"Masa ngurus anak sendiri aja engga becus!"

"Ih, masih muda uda punya anak sebesar itu?"

"Astaga, anak muda jaman sekarang tuh begitu ya, shotgun marriage."

"Masa mamanya engga ada sih!"

"Jadi bapak kok payah!"

Wajah Hasebe dan Mitsutada pun memerah karena menahan malu. Ibu-ibu gosip memang mengerikan. Hasebe berani bersumpah kalau dia masih SMA sementara Mitsutada masih kuliah dan bahagia dengan Kurikara. Gosip ibu-ibu membuat mereka merasa sakit di hati. Sakitnya itu kan disini—di kokoro. Mereka berdua langsung merasa bersalah sementara Tonbokiri dengan lembut memegang tangan Rei.

"Rei kali ini engga boleh beli coklat. Tapi lain kali kalau kita ke sini lagi kita beli coklat kok, oke?" bujuk Tonbokiri dengan suara pelan.

Rei memang takut akan suara keras dan sosok yang terlihat raksasa dimatanya. Namun Tonbokiri selalu membuat Rei merasa aman. Gadis itu hanya diam saat Tonbokiri mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Rei kan anak baik." tambah yari lembut itu.

Rei mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu langsung memeluk yari berhati lembut tempaan Muramasa.

"Rei sayang Tonbo-nii!" ujarnya.

Sayangnya, dibelakang mereka ada dua orang yang sudah telanjur terluka. Ya benar, di belakang mereka, Mitsutada dan Hasebe masih suram akibat serangan verbal Doraemon dan Pikachu. Para ibu-ibu langsung bersuara 'aaw!' begitu Tonbokiri dipeluk oleh Rei.

"Mas, udah duda ya?" tanya salah satu ibu-ibu genit.

"Mas, anaknya cantik kali! Ibunya pasti cantik!" puji ibu-ibu yang lebih tua.

"?!"

Tonbokiri hanya bisa diam di kelilingi para ibu-ibu yang mulai mendekat, meminta saran akan bagaimana mengurus anaknya dan juga beberapa kali digoda oleh ibu-ibu yang masih genit (walau sudah ada yang punya). Tonbokiri tak sempat berkata apa-apa. Dia ingin segera kabur namun melihat kondisi kedua rekannya yang masih terluka, dia tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Ah, maaf. Gadis ini anak yang kuurus. Aku memang sudah duda (secara hukum). Ibunya anak ini memang cantik. Tapi, ibu-ibu sekalian, kami harus berbelanja demi jam diskon." kata Tonbokiri seraya mengalihkan perhatian para ibu-ibu ke waktu pesta diskon.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Tonbokiri membawa Rei dan langsung kabur dari serbuan ibu-ibu yang berlari ke arah tempat pesta diskon. Untungnya Mitsutada dan Hasebe membawa smartphone. Jadi mereka mudah berkomunikasi.

'Ibu-ibu memang mengerikan!' batin Tonbokiri.

"Tonbo-nii, Rei mau main itu." Rei menunjuk ke arah mainan kapal-kapalan.

"Baiklah. Kamu boleh main tapi kamu harus mau pulang kalau Mitsutada dan Hasebe sudah kesini ya?" tanya Tonbokiri.

Rei mengangguk. Gadis cilik itu berlari ke arah kapal-kapalan sementara Tonbokiri menukar uang dengan token untuk bermain kepada petugas kasir. Tonbokiri memberikan token itu kepada Rei, memasukkannya kedalam kantong kecil yang dikalungkan ke gadis itu. Isi kantong itu adalah nama dan alamat kontak darurat beserta sejumlah kecil uang dan...permen-permen Rei yang sekarang nampak penuh akibat token permainan. Tonbokiri menatap Rei yang asik berlari sana-sini, mencoba berbagai permainan yang dia mau.

"Saniwa ya?" bisiknya.

Mata Tonbokiri hanya menatap jauh sebelum mengikuti Rei yang berlari ke arah mesin pencapit snack. Mata Rei berbinar-binar dan dia menatap Tonbokiri.

"...mau kuambilkan?" tanya Tonbokiri.

Rei mengangguk antusias. Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah coklat bola-bola dalam kemasan yang manis beserta bonus sebuah boneka kucing yang manis.

"Pushin!" kata Rei.

"Kamu suka sekali kucing super gemuk yang satu itu ya?"

"Iya!" Rei mengangguk. "Manis! Gemes!" kata Rei.

Malam itu mereka bertiga pulang dengan Rei yang tertidur sambil memegang coklat berhadiah boneka pushin. Sebagian toudan langsung diam.

"Daaaw! Manisnya si malaikat kecil satu ini kalau tidur." komentar Jirou.

"Kalau bangun dia setan cilik." kata Ookurikara.

"Tapi kamu sayang dia, Kuri-chan." kata Mitsutada.

"Hmph."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

* * *

(Ini saat masih musim semi)

Para toudan sedang berkumpul ketika tiba-tiba Yasusada berkomentar tentang saniwa cilik mereka.

"Rei itu manja dan bratty sekali sih. Kadang aku tak suka kalau dia tidak dalam saniwa mode." kata Yasusada dengan jujur.

"Yasusada!" Kashuu langsung mencubit lengan Yasusada.

"Aku engga salah! Hanya menyatakan pendapatku kok!" Yasusada membela diri.

"Aku jujur saja, Rei itu memang bratty kok." tambah Ookurikara yang tak ingin mengurus 'sampah' akibat saniwanya.

"Rei kan ditinggal ayahnya wajar dia jadi bratty sama kita." kata Ishikirimaru.

"Bukan cuma kita kok. Yotsune-san juga nurut sama Rei, asal kalian tahu!" tambah Jirou.

"Yotsune-san walau wajahnya seram begitu, dia yang diam-diam menggantikan gigi Rei yang bekas cabutan dengan uang lima ratus yen." tambah Tarou.

"Ternyata dia sayang anak-anak?!" tanya Kashuu.

"Kamu pikir dulunya dia kerja apa?" tanya Tarou.

"Yakuza...mungkin..." bisik Kashuu.

"...Iya, Yotsune-san mirip yakuza sih." Tarou malah setuju.

"Jadi aslinya Yotsune-san kerja apa?" tanya Yasusada.

"...Engga ada yang tahu kayaknya." jawab Taroutachi.

Para touken danshi sibuk berpikir, tak menyadari akan si putri cilik yang datang dan memanjat ke pangkuan Jirou sambil membawa buku dongeng.

"Rei tahu! Rei tahu!" katanya.

"Hm? Rei tahu?" tanya Jirou.

"Yotsune-san punya banyaaak rumah! Nanti ada yang dijual!"

"...Memang Rei pernah pergi?" tanya Kashuu.

"Bukan! Yotsune-san yang cerita!" jawab si gadis cilik sambil membuka bukunya.

"Kamu sendiri Rei? Mau jadi apa kalau besar?" tanya Yasusada.

"Rei mau jadi kura-kura!"

"Bukan...maksudnya mau kerja apa?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Rei mau jadi kura-kura! Jadi Rei bisa ketemu ibu peri dan kurcaci!"

Jawaban Rei membungkam mulut seuruh toudan. Mereka tak ingin menghancurkan impian tiap gadis cilik.

"Oh! Tapi Rei juga mau nikah sama orang kaya!"

Ironisnya, anak kecil juga mengetahui kenyataan kalau uang adalah barang wajib untuk hidup di dunia manusia yang materialistis ini. Para toudan hanya bisa berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin manusia tidak tercemar kalau anak kecil saja tahu kalau materialistis itu berguna bagi mereka untuk bertahan hidup?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

Chapter ini : tori pairing (Tsuru X Uguisu) (burung itu marriednya lewat nari n nyanyian kan? itu lho, courting dance sama courting song ya?)

* * *

Uguisumaru menatap langit biru dan awan putih yang membentang di angkasa. Sulit rasanya percaya kalau masa kecilnya sudah terlewati dengan cepat dibandingkan saat dimana dia masih tsukumogami. Namun begitulah hidup manusia.

"Uguisu." panggil seseorang.

"Tsurumaru-san." Uguisumaru menengok ke belakang, melihat Tsurumaru yang bajunya basah akibat...melakukan kejahilan lagi.

"Sudah kuduga." Uguisumaru menghela nafas.

Tangannya menarik tas didekatnya dan mengeluarkan handuk bersih.

"Silakan." kata Uguisumaru.

Tsurumaru duduk disamping Uguisumaru sambil menggosok wajahnya dengan handuk dari si pangeran teh hijau.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Tsurumaru yang selesai.

"Banyak." jawab Uguisumaru.

"Kamu habis curhat dengan sahabat penamu lagi?" tanya Tsurumaru.

"...ya." Uguisumaru menatap jauh.

* * *

Uguisumaru lahir di Hokkaido. Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang jepang. Namun mereka pindah ke Russia demi pekerjaan ayahnya. Kehidupan saat Uguisumaru masih kecil terasa manis layaknya anak-anak manusia normal, masa kecil bahagia dengan sedikit bumbu kehidupan ala kenakalan anak kecil. Namun, Uguisumaru pun besar dan akan memiliki adik.

Hizamaru dan Higekiri akan menjadi adik mereka—kata ibunya. Setelah keduanya lahir, Uguisumaru tak lagi menjadi 'baby' di keluarga itu. Dia harus mandiri dan memikul tanggung jawab kakak. Uguisumaru tak protes. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya. Hizashi dan Hideki—nama manusia mereka terdengar cocok bagi si kembar.

Begitu keduanya lahir, Uguisu bisa langsung melihat siapa yang paling menempel dengan ibu. Hizashi—Hizamaru—si cengeng, yang paling kecil dan selalu takut kalau kakaknya pergi.

Situasi politik yang bergejolak di Rusia membuat sebagian besar imigran dari asia terdorong ke perbatasan. Disana, sebagian dari mereka terbunuh. Uguisumaru ingat dengan sangat jelas seolah itu hanya kemarin. Ayah dan ibunya memberikan instruksi agar seluruh putranya mampu melewati perbatasan lewat kapal.

"Dengar, kalian semua, kalian harus diam. Apapun yang terjadi, diam dan jangan bersuara sampai kapal ini berhenti."

"Ayah? Ibu?" Uguisumaru menatap ragu.

"Jaga kedua adik-adikmu, Uguisumaru. Hideki, Hizashi, kalian cuma bertiga saudara. Kalian harus saling melindungi. Janji?" keempat anak itu mengangguk.

Kedua orang tua mereka menutup tempat persembunyian mereka dengan kain. Kapal itu bergerak dan ketiga anak itu hanya diam. Tak lama, terdengar suara keras, suara bunyi sesuatu ditembakkan, suara kapal bergoyang keras namun mereka bertiga tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin agar diam. Namun mereka semua tahu Hizashi ingin menangis dan berteriak kencang.

Diantara tiga bersaudara, mereka semua tahu kalau Hizashi adalah yang paling cengeng dan bersuara paling kencang bila menangis. Otomatis Hideki dan Uguisumaru menutup mulut Hizashi yang air matanya tumpah. Mereka semua membisikkan 'ssh' kepada adik mereka yang paling kecil.

Hizashi mengangguk namun air matanya masih tumpah. Hideki buru-buru mengeluarkan saputangan dan mengelap air mata adiknya. Suara mesin kapal akhirnya mati dan Uguisumaru mengintip lewat celah kain.

"Aku akan keluar dan mengamati situasi, oke?" tanya Uguisumaru.

"Kakak...!" Hizashi menarik tangan Uguisumaru.

"Aku pasti kembali." kata Uguisumaru sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hizashi—Hizamaru.

"Kakak, pasti kembali ya?" tanya Hideki—Higekiri.

"Iya. Aku janji." kata Uguisumaru.

Itulah saat terakhir Uguisumaru melihat kedua adiknya.

Uguisumaru mendengar suara tembakan. Wajahnya makin pucat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dia buru-buru sembunyi ke dalam kotak kayu terdekat. Dia bisa mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Tubuh Uguisumaru gemetaran. Dia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dan dia mengintip dari balik kotak kayu yang sedikit bercelah. Matanya terbelalak.

Para manusia berseragam berbicara dalam bahasa asing dan dia melihat tubuh kedua adiknya di lantai, bersimbah darah. Dia juga melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang kaku. Uguisumaru tak mampu bersuara. Dia hanya bisa mengulang kata-kata terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian harus saling melindungi. Janji?"

Uguisumaru tak mampu bernafas. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di hatinya, memenuhi paru-paru dan membuatnya tak mampu bernafas dengan lancar. Dia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa meskipun dia melihat kedua saudaranya mati di depannya. Tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetaran. Dia melihat para manusia berseragam kemudian di tembaki oleh pasukan berseragam lain.

Sesudah bunyi tembak menembak selesai, terdengar suara kencang. Uguisumaru berusaha mengecilkan tubuhnya, bersembunyi lebih masuk ke dalam tempat persembunyiannya—kontainer yang diselundupkan. Tim spesial polisi menemukan Uguisumaru dalam keadaan shok. Uguisumaru tak begitu ingat apapun sehabis itu. Namun dia dibawa dan ditinggalkan di panti asuhan.

* * *

Di panti asuhan itulah Uguisumaru bertemu Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru selalu terlihat elegan namun dia menyimpan berbagai macam hal mengagetkan. Tsurumaru berusaha menjadi temannya dan Uguisumaru menganggap hal itu lebih baik daripada ditinggal sendirian. Dia sudah trauma ditinggalkan. Karena begitu dia tak melihat Tsurumaru, Uguisumaru takut kalau Tsurumaru akan mati.

Namun Tsurumaru hanya tertawa.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Yang ada kamu yang meninggalkanku!" tawa Tsurumaru.

Dan sejak itu, mereka berdua terus bersama.

Tsurumaru yang berhasil mendapatkan dokumen ke Jepang sangat senang bisa bertemu Mikazuki dan Ichigo Hitofuri. Uguisumaru hanya diam dan memberikan senyum sopan. Toh, kamu harus sopan dengan orang yang tak dikenal, kan?

Namun tingkah Uguisumaru yang ujung-ujungnya terus menolak ajakan Tsurumaru membuat si bangau jengah.

"Aku ini temanmu kan?!"

"Bukan...bukan...aku...kita...bukan teman..." bisik Uguisumaru.

Wajah Tsurumaru saat itu terlihat putus asa seolah Uguisumaru sudah menusuknya, mengkhianatinya, menarik jantungnya dan merobeknya.

"Aku...aku cuma ingin...cuma ingin...kita bersama...terus dan terus bersama...jangan...jangan tinggalkan aku...Tsuruuuu..." Uguisumaru menangis .

Tsurumaru tak pernah melihat Uguisumaru menangis. Tidak saat anak itu dibawa ke panti asuhan dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. Tidak saat Uguisumaru jatuh dan mimisan. Tidak saat Uguisumaru di ejek sebagai anak tanpa orang tua. Uguisumaru hanya pernah menangis saat dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian keluarganya.

Tsurumaru tercengang. Dia tak menyangka kalau Uguisumaru membutuhkannya. Emosi Uguisumaru bergantung pada dirinya. Dan kalau Tsuru tidak cepat menyadarinya, dia tak mampu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada pangeran teh hijau itu. Tsurumaru sadar kalau ucapannya saat kecil adalah...

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Yang ada kamu yang meninggalkanku!"

Janji nikah?

Tsurumaru terdiam. Dia mungkin memang jahil, bandel, suka mengerjai orang lain dan menertawakan hal bodoh yang dilakukan orang lain namun Tsurumaru tahu kalau ucapannya juga bisa menentukan hidup mati tachi didepannya. Tsurumaru menarik nafas.

"Uguisumaru," panggilnya.

Uguisumaru mendongak. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata namun dia berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Menarilah denganku." bisik Tsurumaru.

Mata Uguisumaru membesar menangkap arti lain dari maksud kata-kata Tsurumaru.

"...Tsurumaru Kuninaga, apa kamu bercanda denganku?" tanya Uguisumaru.

'Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Katakan iya. Dengan begitu kita bisa melupakan semua ini dan kembali berteman.' batin Uguisumaru.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Meskipun aku suka sekali bergurau dan jahil, aku tidak main-main dalam memberikan lamaran! Apalagi terhadap orang yang paling penting bagiku!" teriakan Tsurumaru legit membuat seluruh toudan mengintipi mereka.

Mitsutada dan Kurikara menatap cemas. Mereka tak ingin Tsurumaru maupun Uguisumaru terluka hanya karena argumen.

"Menarilah denganku?" tanya Tsurumaru lagi.

Uguisumaru menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya memerah.

"...iya." bisiknya dengan suara kecil.

Mitsutada menangis terharu sementara Ookurikara hanya menghela nafas lega mendengar lamaran si bangau diterima burung penyanyi. Hirano dan Shishiou juga tersenyum senang. Ichigo hanya menatap mereka. Mikazuki tersenyum senang.

"Yokikana, yokikana!" komentar Mikazuki.

"Ey, Mikazuki! Kamu dengar? Aku sudah dewasa sekarang." pamer Tsurumaru yang memeluk Uguisumaru.

"Aku tahu." Mikazuki hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Tsurumaru menatap langit yang cerah. Dia melihat Uguisumaru yang terkantuk-kantuk sambil berusaha bangun.

"Tidur." kata Tsurumaru sambil membuat Uguisumaru berbaring ke pangkuannya.

"Aku akan terus disini." bisik Tsurumaru.

Uguisumaru tak berkata apa-apa. Namun dia menutup matanya sebelum terlihat lebih rileks dan tertidur. Tsurumaru membelai kepala Uguisumaru dengan lembut sampai dia tertidur lelap.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

Warn : Chara Death

* * *

Lahir dan besar di China, Doudanuki Masakuni tak terlalu senang memakai nama manusianya. 田正同—Tian ZhengTong atau boleh dipanggil Denzell Tian tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya pegawai negeri sipil tingkat rendah. Namun gajinya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang.

Kebijakan wajib satu anak cukup membantu bagi beberapa orang namun juga merepotkan di sisi lain. Lahir dan menghabiskan masa kecil di Yunhe, Masakuni sangat suka bermain di luar dari matahari di terbit sampai matahari terbenam. Kulitnya pun mulai sedikit terbakar. Namun keluarga Masakuni pindah ke Beijing karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang di pindah ke ibukota. Di satu sisi, meskipun ayahnya sibuk demi mereka, Masakuni sangat menyukai ibunya.

Ibunya—wanita itu bukanlah saniwa. Hanya manusia biasa. Wanita itu bernama王秀兰-Wang Xiu Lan-Rika Wang. Rika, seperti wanita pada umumnya, menyukai coklat dan diam-diam menyukai perhatian dari suaminya meskipun itu hanya hal-hal kecil. Rika Wang, seperti seorang ibu pada umumnya, sangat menyayangi putranya dan berjuang demi keluarganya.

Masakuni sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Hanya saja, ayahnya adalah saniwa. Dan seperti saniwa pada umumnya, usia ayah Masakuni tidak panjang. Namun takdir berkata lain. Rika Wang tewas akibat kecelakaan di jalan. Supir mabuk, kata publik. Namun tak lama setelah itu, ayahnya meninggal—tak lama, seminggu setelah ibunya meninggal. Berbekal harta warisan, Masakuni didiktekan wasiat keduanya untuk ke Jepang.

Ayahnya sudah mengatur segalanya, dari asrama dan sekolah dan pertimbangan lainnya. Masakuni hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya masuk ke asrama itu.

"Kakaka! Anak baru?" tanya Yamabushi yang dulu masih remaja.

Waktu itu, hanya ada Yotsune-san dan Rei belum ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya.

"Ohh! Calon adik siapa ini?" tanya Mitsutada yang sedikit lebih muda dari Yamabushi.

"Main denganku yuu!" teriak Shishiou.

Doudanuki ingat bagaimana ramainya dia disambut para tachi. Hanya karena dia uchigatana, bersama Yamanbagiri, Ookurikara, Souza dan Mutsu, mereka langsung dianggap anak-anak. Yotsune-san sendiri malah terus memanggil mereka semua 'bocah'. Iya, Yotsune-san yang dulu pernah terlihat keren dan tampan—karena tiap manusia pernah muda.

Souza masih sama—pasif agresif, Ookurikara tetap lebih suka menyendiri atau hanya latihan dengan Yamanbagiri. Mutsu sendiri lebih memilih bersosialisasi dengan manusia dan berkutat dengan teknologi masa kini daripada bermain dengan para touken danshi lainnya. Yamabushi, Mitsutada dan Shishiou saat itu terus mengeluhkan banyaknya tugas dari guru dan merepotkannya mengurus banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan manusia.

Masakuni besar di asrama dan entah kenapa, Shishiou dan Mutsu memang lebih menyenangkan di ajak bicara daripada Souza dan Yamanbagiri. Ookurikara memilih menyendiri namun dia memberi pengecualian bagi Yamanbagiri dan Mitsutada. Souza sendiri lebih memilih diam dan menanti pedang Samonji lainnya.

Dan tak lama, pedang lain pun bermunculan. Para tantou yang sudah cukup umur untuk masuk sekolah, Ichigo yang transfer, Uguisumaru dan Tsurumaru yang datang ke Jepang jauh-jauh dari Russia, Kousetsu dari Osaka dan Sayo dari Shizuoka, sebagian besar pedang terlihat canggung pada awalnya.

Puncak kecanggungan itu adalah ketika Nagasone bertemu Mutsu pertama kalinya di kehidupan ini.

"Kamu lagi?!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kamu mau, bocah Tosa?!"

"Kamu sendiri, pembunuh?!" teriak Mutsu.

"Kamu sendiri?! Kamu cuma pedang hiasan!" teriak Nagasone.

"Hey, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Iwatooshi.

"Mereka bertengkar!" lapor Jirou.

Yotsune-san menghukum Nagasone dan Mutsu. Mereka berdua dilarang masuk asrama sampai mereka bisa setuju dalam sepuluh hal. Doudanuki melihat Yotsune-san yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Doudanuki mengikuti arahan si bapak kos.

"Nih, taruh ini di kamar Nagasone dan Mutsunokami. Mereka bisa kena sengatan dingin kalau mereka tak langsung mandi air panas dan kamu tahu sendiri mereka berdua itu kadang lalai kalau mengurus diri sendiri." kata Yotsune-san seraya memberikan hand warmer dan botol air panas kepada Doudanuki.

"Kenapa tak lakukan sendiri, Yotsune-san?" tanya Masakuni.

"Kalau aku baik sedikit pada mereka, nanti mereka ngelunjak! Aku saniwa sementara kalian karena itu kalian mesti mendengar perintahku meskipun cuma sementara!" tegas Yotsune-san.

Doudanuki mengangguk. Karena, dia tak peduli siapa pun saniwanya. Yang penting adalah dia bisa bertarung. Seperti apa yang diharapkan penciptanya.

* * *

Bertarung.

Bertarung.

Bertarung.

Masakuni melihat rekan-rekannya selesai membereskan musuh. Kapten mereka menyuruh untuk kembali dan tugas mereka malam itu pun selesai. Dia melihat Reijin tertidur di sofa. Mata gadis itu terbuka dan Masakuni langsung tahu kalau dia adalah persona saniwa.

"Bertarung bukan tujuanku menghidupkanmu dalam tubuh itu, Doutanuki Masakuni." tegas saniwa Reijin.

"Bertarung adalah tujuan aku diciptakan." kata Masakuni.

"Ya, memang bertarung adalah tujuan kau diciptakan. Tapi bukankah kau bisa beleha-leha? Maksudku, memang bagus bekerja keras tapi kau bisa juga beristirahat sejenak. Istirahat sejenak, menikmati makanan, minum minuman enak dan bersosialisasi dengan pedang lain. Kulihat, temanmu hanya Otegine, Mutsu dan Shishiou. Itu pun karena mereka mau berlatih denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak yang lain latihan denganmu?"

"Itu saran atau perintah?"

"Perintah. Buatlah teman dengan latihan. Kurasa kau boleh mulai dari Mikazuki." kata saniwa.

* * *

Bertarung.

Bertarung.

Bertarung.

Darah berceceran.

Suara dentingan besi pedang mereka.

Menghindar ke kanan.

Kiri. Musuh akan menyerang kiri yang terbuka.

Besi bertemu besi.

Tarian pedang itu terhenti.

Tanpa suara, Masakuni bisa merasakan kesakitan.

Pedang musuh berhasil menembus pertahannya.

Pedang itu dicabut.

Darah kembali berceceran.

Sebagian menetes mengikuti gravitasi.

Kaki Masakuni menyerah dan tubuhnya roboh meskipun dia berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit. Dia masih tak mau menyerah. Dia tak ingin mati semudah ini. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, dia menggunakan pedangnya dan menusuk punggung musuh sebelum menarik pedangnya, membiarkan darah muncrat dari tubuh itu. Tubuh Masakuni jatuh begitu saja. Tanpa adanya tenaga dari tubuh ini maupun jiwanya.

Masakuni menatap langit biru gelap. Dia ingat bagaimana ibunya selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut dari dapur dan ayahnya selalu menanyakan apakah dia senang di sekolah atau tidak. Pandangan Masakuni mulai gelap. Darah sudah terlalu banyak mengalir keluar dan simbol pedangnya rusak. Masakuni mendengar suara kaptennya berteriak sayup-sayup. Masakuni hanya bisa melihat langit malam yang berbintang.

"Papa, mama! Langitnya berbintang!"

"Kamu suka sekali langit berbintang ya?"

"Um!"

"Mama juga suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena langit berbintang mengingatkan mama akan kamu dan papa!"

"Aku sayang mama!" kata Masakuni yang masih enam tahun.

"Langit berbintang, hm?"

"Ayah juga suka?"

"Yah...kamu dan ibumu. Kalian berdua lahir di hari berbintang. Dan aku bertemu kalian di hari berbintang."

Pasangan ayah anak itu terdiam sejenak.

"Masakuni."

"Ya, ayah?"

"Aku sayang sekali padamu. Papa bangga padamu."

Itu sebelum keduanya meninggal. Masakuni ingin tertawa. Ironis. Dia juga akan mati dalam cuaca saat dia lahir.

'Ayah, ibu...maafkan aku.' batinnya.

Langit terlihat makin hitam dan matanya terasa berat—sisa kesadarannya menghilang. Tak tahan, dia pun menutup matanya.

* * *

Maaf atas update yang super telat. Author kena final exam, jadi engga bisa lanjutin nulis fanfic. (kalo engga keenakan nulis terus engga belajar kan gawat, lol)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

Shishiou-centric, chara death.

* * *

Shishiou lahir sebagai orang jepang. Meskipun ayahnya adalah orang dari benua Mainland, Shishiou tak peduli akan hal itu. Semenjak Shishiou kecil, kedua orang tuanya sudah sibuk bekerja sementara mereka menitipkan Shishiou kepada kakek dari pihak ibunya.

Shishiou sangat menyukai kakeknya.

Shishiou benar-benar menyayangi kakeknya.

Kakek adalah orang paling penting bagi Shishiou.

Shishiou sangat suka berlari di padang beras Kyushu, menemani kakek belanja dan membantu mengurus kebun kecil milik kakek. Kakek paling senang kalau sudah waktunya musim panen. Dia akan memanggil Shishiou untuk mencabuti ubi dan memetik daun teh. Shishiou tak membenci kedua orang tuanya. Dia malah senang karena mereka sibuk, Shishiou bisa tinggal dengan kakek.

Kakek selalu bangun jam enam pagi hanya untuk menyiram tanaman. Makan pagi yang simpel—kadang bubur, kadang hanya roti—lalu berjemur matahari. Di hari sekolah, Shishiou akan diantar ke sekolah dan dijemput pada sore harinya. Kadang, Shishiou pulang sendiri. Namun kakek mengkhawatirkan cucunya, takut Shishiou akan diculik yokai. Namun Shishiou tidak takut.

Dihari libur, kegiatan pagi kakek selalu tetap. Namun, pada jam sembilan, dia akan membangunkan Shishiou untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Sambil membawa beberapa bahan makanan, sesekali mereka akan berhenti di depan kuil, berterima kasih atas panen berlimpah bagi desa.

Kakek kadang berhenti di depan hutan dekat desa, memberikan sebagian buah-buahan bagi para hewan liar disana. Kadang kalau Shishiou beruntung, dia bisa melihat landak, burung gereja, tupai dan rubah yang keluar mengambil makanan yang ditaruh kakek di sebuah tempat makan.

Setelah itu, kakek akan mengajak Shishiou berhenti di Maruya—restoran keluarga yang menjual ramen. Kakek akan memesan dua mangkuk ramen, udon panas bagi Shishiou dan soba dingin untuk kakek sendiri. Kakek akan makan sambil menonton berita tentang Mainland, khawatir akan nasib anak perempuannya yang merantau ke negeri orang lain. Bila berita sudah selesai, kakek akan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kakek bakal berhenti di rumah Shimaru-san untuk bermain catur atau uno, kadang Shimaru-san dan kakek sesekali menyesap bir bila cuaca tengah panas atau pun dingin. Shimaru-san juga selalu menyuguhkan jus jeruk dan sepotong semangka segar atau pun buah yang tengah musim bagi Shishiou. Bagi Shimaru-san yang cucunya di Tokyo, kehadiran Shishiou seolah mengembalikan kehadiran cucunya. Shishiou juga tidak keberatan.

Toh, Shimaru-san selalu mau menemani kakek bermain saat Shishiou tidak bisa.

Sesudah puas bermain, biasanya kakek mengajak Shishiou berbelanja bahan makan malam. Telur segar, daging lokal, sayur dan buah-buahan hasil panen dari tetangga, kakek selalu bisa menyulapnya menjadi makanan yang terlihat mewah. Sekali, kakek membelikan Shishiou sebuah boneka hitam bulu-bulu. Shishiou menamainya Nue karena mirip dengan Nue yang sering di ceritakan kakek.

Setelah belanja, mandi bersama dan makan malam bersama kakek adalah hal menyenangkan. Kakek akan sesekali bernyanyi sambil berendam. Meskipun hanya enka, Shishiou suka suara kakek. Shishiou akan mengerjakan tugasnya sambil menonton TV bersama kakek. Dan malamnya, Shishiou akan tidur nyenyak setelah menyampaikan selamat malam kepada kakek.

Dalam kalimat pendek, Shishiou sangat sayang kakeknya. Lebih dari orang tuanya sendiri.

* * *

Malam itu, di musim panas, kakek meninggal.

Shishiou terus menangis di pemakaman kakek.

Malam itu juga, para pasukan perusak sejarah mendatangi daerah pemakaman.

Shishiou yang saat itu masih terjaga mengaktifkan kekuatan toudannya. Musuh berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah karena Nue juga ikut hidup karena kekuatan Shishiou yang aktif.

Tiga hari kemudian, ibunya mengirimkan surat kepadanya. Shishiou tak berpikir panjang saat dia mengikuti apa kata ibunya untuk pergi ke sekolah berasrama. Namun dia tahu kalau nyawanya mudah melayang kalau dia bersikeras menjalani hidup layaknya tsukumogami. Namun Shishiou juga tahu kalau dia tak mungkin menjalani hidup normal lagi.

Karena itu, Shishiou datang ke asrama dan disambut para toudan lainnya. Yamabushi sangat baik padanya. Lalu, Mutsu dan Doudanuki datang dan bersedia menjadi temannya. Uguisumaru, Tsurumaru, Ichigo dan sebagian tachi lainnya juga membantunya dalam banyak hal.

Saniwa pertamanya adalah ibu Rei. Megumi Akinaga nee Makoto adalah seorang dokter. Profesi yang sama dengan dokter Kotarou. Dia jugalah yang membantu Shishiou kembali dari tebing kematian. Namun, wanita itu meninggal kehabisan energi spiritual setelah wakizashinya—Kashuu—melindunginya dan pasukan bantuan saniwa lain tak sampai tepat waktu.

* * *

Pertama kali dia bertemu saniwa Reijin, dia hanya berpikir kalau saniwa hanya anak kecil biasa. Karena gadis cilik itu bersembunyi di belakang Yotsune-san dan Yamanbagiri.

"Siapa namamu, adik kecil?" tanya Shishiou ramah.

"Rei..." jawab Rei yang malu-malu.

Shishiou tahu kalau sebagian besar toudan langsung tumbang karena kemanisan anak kecil. Apalagi mengingat kalau Rei masih empat tahun. Gadis cilik itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang bulat dan mata besar penuh rasa ingin tahu namun dengan sikap malu-malu karena takut akan orang yang tidak dikenal. Shishiou sendiri langsung bersumpah akan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Setidaknya, ketika di depan si kecil.

Sayangnya karena dulu itu Rei hanya kenal Yamanbagiri, gadis cilik itu sering memilih nempel dengan si tudung putih. Untungnya, gadis itu suka bermain boneka. Nue sering menjadi korban pelukan Rei.

"Shishi-nii, Nue!" gadis cilik itu seolah meminta permen.

"Jangan kotor ya?" Shishiou memberikan Nue untuk dipeluk.

Senyuman Rei setidaknya membuat Shishiou berpikir dua kali untuk seenaknya menyerang musuh layaknya singa kelaparan. Gadis itu sering berkata kalau dia sayang Shishiou. Perasaan anak kecil itu jujur dan tulus tanpa kata-kata indah. Karena itu Shishiou berusaha keras untuk tidak mati.

* * *

Malam itu hanya malam biasa.

Patroli.

Darah.

Pertarungan.

Yang tidak termasuk perhitungan adalah, kemunculan pasukan penjaga waktu atau kebiishi. Mereka muncul dan langsung menyerang Shishiou yang tak sempat menghindar. Nue melompat menerjang musuh.

Shishiou kehilangan keseimbangan akibat tantou musuh.

Salah satu tachi berhasil mematahkan kaki Shishiou dan Shishiou berteriak kesakitan.

Layaknya singa, Nue melompat, menimpa tachi yang menyerang Shishiou dan mulai menggigit dan melumpuhkan gerakan tachi itu. Shishiou melirik cepat ke arah kakinya.

'Simbol...' batinnya.

Shishiou tak sempat membalas hutang kaki patah karena Nakigitsune mengalahkan tachi itu sebelum dada pemuda bermotif rubah itu di tusuk dari belakang oleh wakizashi musuh. Nue bergerak lemas ke arahnya. Tangan Shishiou memeluk Nue yang menutup matanya.

'Heheh... Kakek, Aku... tidak menyangka akan dikalahkan...'

* * *

AN : nulis chapter ini paling susah...(diantara semua chapter omake)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

Cuteness, mungkin. :D

* * *

Higekiri terbangun karena merasa diguncang. Pedang Minamoto Yoritomo itu terbangun dan melihat wajah Hizamaru yang pucat dan berurai air mata.

"Ada apa, Otouto?" tanya Higekiri.

"Anii-ja..." suara Hizamaru serak dan sengau seolah dia kehilangan suaranya.

Mata Higekiri membesar akibat terkejut. Dia menarik adiknya, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Buka mulutmu." tegas Higekiri.

Hizamaru dengan patuh membuka mulutnya, Higekiri memeriksa mulut dan tenggorokan adiknya sebelum merespons dengan wajah menyesal.

Ya, tenggorokan adiknya bengkak.

'Ini pasti karena aku kemarin...' batin Higekiri.

Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?

Hanya Higekiri dan Hizamaru yang tahu.

"Maaf...kita ke dokter saja." kata Higekiri.

"Anii-ja..."

"Jangan bicara. Tenggorokanmu pasti sakit. Sebentar, sebentar..." Higekiri mengambil buku kosong dan pen.

"Bicaralah dengan tulisan. Lebih baik daripada mendengarmu kesakitan tiap kali ingin bicara." kata Higekiri.

Hizamaru menulis sesuatu di buku itu.

'Anii-ja, terima kasih!'

Wajah Hizamaru tersenyum manis dan Higekiri mampu merasakan kalau inilah namanya jatuh cinta (lagi).

"Otouto-kun memang paling manis!" Higekiri memeluk Hizamaru yang ingin melepaskan diri. Puas memeluk Hizamaru, Higekiri melepaskan adiknya.

"Ayo kita ke dokter."

* * *

AN : Maaf karena baru update setelah agak lama tapi malah pendek begini. QQ


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

Warning! SPOILER FOR FRANGIPANI. Baca Frangipani dulu baru baru baca chapter ini biar lebih ngerti.

* * *

Ketika dewan saniwa memanggilnya, saniwa Akinaga hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia terlampau gugup. Yamanbagiri memegang tangan saniwa yang memilihnya sebagai pedang pertama, berusaha menenangkan saniwa Akinaga yang masih tegang.

"Aku takut." bisik saniwa senior itu.

"Tak apa. Aruji-sama lebih baik dariku." kata Yamanbagiri, mencoba menghibur saniwa agar dia tidak gugup.

"Kamu payah sekali dalam menghiburku. Aku harusnya memilih Kashuu sebagai pedang pertamaku." kata saniwa.

Kata-kata itu menusuk bagi Yamanbagiri. Dia terluka dan langsung merajuk ke pojokan.

"Hey, aku bercanda." saniwa hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Dewan saniwa yang beranggotakan seluruh saniwa senior yang paling berpengalaman duduk di bangku ruangan yang menyerupai ruangan seminar. Saniwa Akinaga menghela nafas dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mengajukan rencana ini karena menurutku, kita bisa menyegel 'makhluk itu' secara tidak langsung. Aku percaya kalau kita bisa memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak pedang sebagai pedang pelindung, pedang yang memiliki ikatan batin kuat dengan saniwa." Saniwa Akinaga memulai.

Berbagai bisik-bisik sudah bisa terdengar. Saniwa Akinaga menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

"Memangnya siapa saniwa yang mau pedang favoritnya dikorbankan?"

"Rencana ini gila! Seharusnya kita tidak perlu setuju dari awal!"

"Para saniwa sekalian, aku mengajukan ini karena aku tahu kalau rencana ini akan berhasil. Aku tidak akan mengajukan rencana ini bila aku tidak yakin sama sekali." tegas saniwa Akinaga.

Saniwa lain terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian coba dulu? Rencana itu terdengar gila namun rencana itu, memiliki prospek yang bagus." Suara seorang saniwa senior memecah keheningan.

"Saniwa Oda?!"

"Saniwa Oda yang seolah inkarnasi setan itu?"

"Ya ampun...saniwa Akinaga bakal mampus..." bisik-bisik itu menjadi keheningan.

"Aku akan membantu guru. Bagaimanapun, saniwa Akinaga adalah mentor-ku. Aku akan membantu sebisa-ku." kata saniwa Yotsune.

"Aku akan mengawasi saniwa Akinaga bila kalian tidak yakin." kata saniwa Oda.

"Jarang-jarang aku mau membantu. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." tambahnya wanita dingin itu.

"Saniwa Akinaga, keputusan akhir akan kami umumkan tiga hari lagi."

Akinaga menghela nafas. Bantuan dari saniwa Oda sungguh diluar perkiraan. Yamanbagiri dan Hasebe mengipasi saniwa Akinaga yang menatap kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran.

"Haha...aku gugup setengah mati..." bisik Akinaga.

"Aruji-sama!" panggil Kashuu.

"Kenapa Kashuu-kun?" tanya Akinaga.

"Ada tamu." jawab Kashuu.

"...Yotsune?" tebak saniwa Akinaga Reijin.

Kashuu mengangguk.

"Suruh dia masuk." kata saniwa.

* * *

Tiga hari.

Dalam jangka waktu tiga hari, saniwa Reijin berhasil menanyai seluruh pedangnya satu persatu akan loyalitas mereka. Sebagian dari mereka tak ingin membuang kesempatan mereka untuk mencoba reinkarnasi. Saniwa Reijin sendiri di tugaskan untuk ke dunia manusia. Wanita itu menghela nafas.

Karena, pada dasarnya,dia tidak ingin turun ke dunia manusia yang penuh limitasi.

Karena, bila dia turun ke dunia manusia, dia sulit mengakses kembali kekuatan spiritualnya.

Karena,bila turun ke dunia manusia, Reijin harus berurusan dengan perasaan.

Namun apa daya, keputusan dewan saniwa untuk memaksanya turun ke dunia manusia harus di lakukan bila dia ingin meyakinkan saniwa lain kalau rencana ini akan berhasil.

Puas dengan susunan dan pengaturan keluarga, latar belakang dan segala hal yang harus di urus mengenai kelahiran dan reinkarnasi pedang, saniwa Akinaga mengingat profil salah satu pedangnya.

"Apa mau dikata. Bukan aku yang ingin melakukan ini." komentarnya.

* * *

Menjadi manusia itu sulit.

Pendidikan, kebudayaan, politik, aturan, norma sosial...semuanya hanyalah hal fana. Ujung suatu kehidupan adalah kematian. Selruh makhluk hidup akan mati bila waktunya habis. Dan ketika seseorang meninggal, mereka hanya meninggalkan memori. Dan juga, ketika mati, yang mengikuti mereka hanyalah tubuh. Dan ketika tubuh berhenti bekerja, yang tersisa hanyalah jiwa.

Saniwa Akinaga Reijin sejujurnya lebih menyukai hidup di citadel jiwa miliknya di mana waktu tidak terasa dan jiwa pedang-pedangnya bisa beristirahat dan berlatih sesuka hati. Dimana eksistensi mereka adalah eksis namun tidak eksis. Pada akhirnya, seluruh hal fana di dunia manusia akan terkikis oleh waktu. Tidak ada yang namanya "selamanya" di dunia manusia.

Saniwa Akinaga Reijin menatap pintu gerbang ke dunia manusia.

Sebagian besar anggota citadel jiwa miliknya sudah lahir ke dunia manusia terlebih dahulu.

Wanita itu melompat, melewati gerbang yang terbuka di tengah sungai Sanzu.

Waktunya untuk bekerja.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

* * *

Akashi memiliki keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Bukan keluarga yang terlalu dekat namun juga keluarga yang tidak terlalu dingin. Akashi tahu kalau kedua pamannya memiliki usia yang terpaut cukup jauh dari ayah Akashi. Maka itu, ketika Akashi berusia tiga belas tahun, dia di undang ke pernikahan kedua pamannya.

Akashi berusia lima belas, ketika bibinya hamil dan mengumumkan berita itu.

Waktu Kunitoshi lahir, Akashi sangat senang. Dia menatap Kunitoshi yang baru lahir dengan emosi bercampur aduk. Mereka menamai Kunitoshi dengan nama Aizen. Ai dengan kanji cinta dan Zen dengan kanji kebaikan*.

Ironis.

Karena tak lama setelah melahirkan, ibu Aizen meninggal. Paman yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan memutuskan mengubur diri dalam kerjaan dan meminta keluarga Akashi untuk mengurus Aizen.

Ironis, karena, hidup Aizen tak pernah diliputi cinta dari kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Hotarumaru lain ceritanya dengan Kunitoshi. Hotarumaru memiliki kedua orang tuanya sampai dia delapan tahun. Kecelakaan maut pesawat hilang membuat status Hotarumaru dari anak kesayangan menjadi anak yatim piatu. Hotarumaru yang ceria, manis dan tegar membuat Akashi memilih meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak untuk Hotarumaru.

Aizen sendiri tidak banyak berkomentar soal anak kesayangan. Aizen sering menemani Hotarumaru karena mereka hampir sebaya. Namun Aizen terkadang memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Dalam satu minggu, Akashi sering mendapati kalau Aizen akan memiliki luka seolah tergores dan bekas lebam.

Akashi memutuskan mencari tahu.

Biasanya saat Akashi pulang, biasanya Aizen sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan biasanya, bocah itu duduk di depan altar dengan wajah yang tidak bisa Akashi tebak. Hotarumaru biasanya bermain dengan Aizen sampai akhirnya waktu mandi tiba. Akashi tersenyum, menyembunyikan maksudnya.

"Aku mau mandi bareng Hotarumaru dong!" kata Akashi.

"Aku maunya mandi kalau Aizen ikut!" seru Hotarumaru.

"Hey, aku mau mandi duluan!" Aizen memprotes karena dia sudah siap mengunci pintu kamar mandi ketika Hotarumaru menyeruak masuk bersama Akashi.

Aizen memasang wajah tak peduli dan menghela nafas, membiarkan kedua sepupunya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Akashi melirik ke arah Aizen yang melepas bajunya. Aizen memiliki luka bekas goresan besar di dadanya. Seolah pedang besar nyaris memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Aizen mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengar Akashi. Akashi hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata-kata.

Asrama, sekolah, tidak merepotkan.

Akashi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Malam itu, saat makan malam, ayah Akashi mengumumkan kalau kedua sepupunya akan dipindah ke asrama. Akashi terkejut bukan main.

"Hotarumaru pindah ke asrama?!" Akashi setengah berteriak.

"Iya. Asrama mereka ada kantin, pelayanan dan aturan tersendiri bagi anak-anak dibawah enam belas tahun yang tinggal di sana. Hanya Hotarumaru yang kamu khawatirkan? Kamu selalu memanjakan dia." komentar ayah Akashi.

"...Aku sudah selesai." Aizen berdiri dan membawa alat makannya ke tempat cucian.

"Kuniyuki, hari ini giliranmu mencuci piring. Paman, aku akan dikamar untuk belajar." kata Aizen sebelum dia naik ke kamarnya.

"..." Hotarumaru tak berkata apa-apa.

Namun mata hijaunya berteriak lebih banyak. Hotarumaru marah karena Akashi tidak adil. Hotarumaru menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan langsung kembali ke kamar tanpa menyapa Akashi sama sekali.

* * *

Sejak Aizen dan Hotarumaru pindah ke asrama, Aizen terlihat lebih ceria tiap kali mereka pulang. Hotarumaru sendiri terlihat biasa saja. yang ada, Hotarumaru kadang berbisik mengutuki nama seseorang.

"Atsushi sialan...Awataguchi sialan..." bisik Hotarumaru sekali, saat Hotarumaru sedang sendirian.

Akashi tak sengaja mendengarnya karena dia berniat mengagetkan Hotaru.

'Awataguchi?'

Sepertinya dia pernah dengar namun Akashi tidak ingat.

Dia memutuskan mendekati Hotarumaru.

"Hotarumaru!"

"Apa?" tanya Hotarumaru yang wajahnya sudah tidak enak.

"Kalian ada festival sekolah kan? Aku boleh datang?" tanya Akashi.

"Aizen bilang kita harus mengajakmu. Kalau aku jujur, aku tidak mau mengajakmu." kata Hotarumaru dingin.

Kekacauan di festival sekolah hanyalah satu dari kejutan yang menanti Akashi Kuniyuki.

* * *

*) Nama Aizen Kunitoshi yang asli adalah愛染 dari Aizen Myou'ou sementara nama Aizen sebagai manusia ditulis 愛善

AN : Ada pertanyaan mengenai AU ini? Author bakal coba jawab dalam AN atau pun dalam bentuk cerita. Author engga bakal gigit cuma gara-gara pertanyaan. Review selalu menyemangati author dalam menulis.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : Frangipani omake.

Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Omake ini berbasis dari cerita Frangipani dengan saniwa lima tahun yang tinggal bersama para touken danshi dalam setting modern.

Mungkin bakal membahas sebagian toudan yang tidak tersorot dalam cerita Frangipani.

* * *

Suatu pagi di hari minggu yang indah, Rei sedang menonton TV pagi-pagi, menonton anime kesukaannya yaitu Dora*mon. Gadis ccilik itu masih menatap Dora*mon dengan tatapan berkilau penuh harapan.

"Bulat! Bulat! Dora*mon bulaaaaat! Rei gemeeeeeeessss! Rei mau! Manba-nii, Rei mau dora*mon!" kata Rei yang bersemangat, bergerak-gerak meskipun tengah di pangku.

"?!"

Manba galau.

"Eh…Rei, Manba-nii engga bisa bikin dora*mon." jawab Yamanbagiri yang tengah memangku Rei.

"Manba-nii payah!" Rei menggembungkan pipinya.

Yamanbagiri kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan menenggelamkan diri dalam _self-pity_.

"Rei, ada tamu." kata Yotsune-san.

"SANIWA-SAMA TOLOONGGG!" teriak suara yang familiar.

"Eh?" Rei langsung turun dari pangkuan Yamanbagiri.

"Kenapa, kakak-kakak kos-an sebelah?" tanya si gadis cilik.

"Reijin-samaaa! Toloonggg! Saniwa kami...matiiiiii!" teriak oodachi Souza yang panik.

"...Rei engga mau! Rei masih mau nonton dora*moooooon!" gadis cilik itu menjerit saat oodachi Souza langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya kabur.

Yamanbagiri terbengong-bengong melihat saniwa-nya diculik pedang lain.

"Hah?! Aku harus beritahu yang lain!"

* * *

Oodachi Souza berlari kembali kearah kos-an para toudan tetangga sambil menggendong si gadis cilik yang menangis dan berteriak "Dora*mooooooon!". Tentu saja, sebagai gadis cilik yang masih lima tahun, menonton anime pagi adalah hal penting baginya. Siapa pun yang mengganggu akan di serang dengan jeritan tangis pilu seorang bocah yang masih tidak mengerti kerasnya dunia.

"DORA*MOOOOOOOONNN!" tangis si gadis cilik.

Pintu geser di buka.

Oda-san hanya tertidur di kasur.

"…Souza?" tanya Oda-san yang bangun.

"...kamu ngapain nyulik anak tetangga?" tanya Oda-san yang melihat Rei menangis sambil berusaha memukul Souza.

"Oda-sama tadi pingsan di koridor!" kata Souza sambil menurunkan si gadis cilik.

Rei menangis dan berlari ke arah Oda-san yang memberikan tissue untuk mengelap ingus dan airmata gadis itu.

"Keluarkan ingusnya." kata Oda-san.

Selesai menyetop tangisan dan jeritan bocah itu, Oda-san duduk sambil mengelus kepala saniwa kecil yang menonton TV di kamar Oda-san.

"…Mana Hasebe-nii?" tanya Rei.

"Dia sakit."

"Kok bisaaa?" tanya Rei.

"Souza, jelaskan padanya." kata Oda-san.

"Hasebe-san sakit. Jadinya Oda-sama tadi bersih-bersih. Lalu tiga jam setelah itu, kutemukan dia mati di koridor…" demikian penjelasan Souza.

Pintu kamar di buka. Yamanbagiri, Mutsunokami dan Jirou masuk.

"Jadi penyebab kematian saniwa Oda adalah mati karena bersih-bersih...INI KONYOL! MANA BISA ADA ORANG MATI SETELAH BERSIH-BERSIH?!" Jirou kesal karena alasan kematian yang super konyol ini.

"Hey." Mutsunokami menyapa.

"Oda-san, katakan kalau kamu bukan mati gara-gara bersih-bersih." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Benar kok."

"?!" toudan milik Reijin bingung dengan jawaban Oda-san.

"Aku mati gara-gara keterlaluan kotornya."

"Lha? Memangnya siapa yang selalu ngurus bersih-bersih?" Mutsu bertanya.

"Hasebe."

"…kamu Tan*ka-kun yang di anime itu ya? Buset malesnya kebangetan sampai bersih-bersih juga tugas Hasebe…ampun…" Yamanbagiri hanya bisa facepalm akibat kelakuan para saniwa.

"Mau apa lagi? Oh, Souza, kamu bantu Yagen urus Hasebe sampai sembuh. Lalu, suruh Mitsutada datang. Aku perlu budak...eh, asisten baru." perintah Oda-san.

"...Kasus di tutup." Yamanbagiri terlihat tidak senang.

"Oh, sesudah Hasebe sembuh, suruh dia bersih-bersih ya. Jangan lupa cuci piring dan masak nasi." perintah saniwa Oda.

"...setan." bisik Jirou.

"Apa katamu, pemabuk?" tanya Oda-san.

"Tidak...Rei, mau pulang engga?" Jirou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Engga! Rei maunya pulang habis ini!" maksud Rei adalah setelah dia selesai menonton Dora*mon.

"...Rei..."

"Dora*mon bakal selesai jam 10. Ini masih jam 9. Masih ada 2 kali tayang." kata Yamanbagiri yang sudah hafal akan jam menonton Rei.

Ketiga toudan Rei menunggui gadis cilik itu selesai menonton TV lalu membawa pulang gadis cilik yang berceloteh sehabis makan siang dengan Oda-san.

"Makan siangnya enak! Rei suka!"

"Hm? Oh..."

"Habis ini Rei mau ngapain?"

"Main! Rei mau main!"

"Jangan lari sesudah makan lho." Yamanbagiri mengingatkan.

* * *

Sesudah Rei bermain, gadis cilik itu akhirnya tidur siang, tertidur di sofa dengan game Pok*mon yang masih menyala. Jirou men-save game Rei dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia juga melihat Aizen dan Sayo yang juga tertidur di sofa. Pose mereka bertiga? Berantakan.

'...anak-anak disini kok tidurnya begini semua sih?' batin Jirou.

"Ya sudahlah." Jirou mematikan lampu lobby, membiarkan ketiga anak kecil itu tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan.


End file.
